1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator for the generation of the electrical ignition or detonation energy in a spin projectile through the intermediary of a piezo element arranged within the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in generators of this type, acceleration acting in the axial direction of the projectile has been utilized for the charging of the piezo element. However, the surface area of the piezo element is restricted by the caliber of the projectile.
It is also known that the rotational acceleration of a spin projectile can be utilized for the setting of a mechanical arming arrangement.